The present invention relates generally to improvements in garment underarm disposable perspiration pads, in which more particularly, the improvements are applied to their use in sleeveless garments.
Pads, also known as shields, of fluid-absorbing construction material are in popular use to minimize staining of the underarm and adjacent areas of garments, as exemplified by those of prior patents No. 1,727,287 for xe2x80x9cDRESS SHIELDxe2x80x9d issued to Hoffman on Sep. 3, 1929, U.S. Pat. No. 1,912,178 for xe2x80x9cSHIELDxe2x80x9d issued to Conoyer on May 30, 1933, U.S. Pat. No. 3,001,201 for xe2x80x9cGARMENT SHIELDxe2x80x9d issued to Hauser on Sep. 26, 1961 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,747,162 for xe2x80x9cDISPOSABLE PERSPIRATION ABSORBING PADxe2x80x9d issued to Yanagihara on May 31, 1988, to mention but a few. The popularity in use however particularly by females, is voluntarily curtailed curiously during the time when most needed, namely during the summer months when temperature and activity outdoors promotes perspiration, because it is also at this time that fashion and comfort dictate the use of sleeveless garments, and when the perspiration pad is not hidden beneath a sleeve it is considered by many to be source of unsightliness.
Broadly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a perspiration pad for a sleeveless garment overcoming the foregoing and other shortcomings of the prior art.
More particularly, it is an object to provide a perspiration pad for a sleeveless garment, and taking into account the necessary variation for fashion concerns of the different configurations of the edge bounding the sleeveless garment arm openings, that is readily customized to the sleeveless garment arm opening such that there is no cognitive awareness of its presence in its underarm site of use, all as will be better understood as the description proceeds.